


Need Some Help?

by Spookes (rororat)



Series: Scarefest 2015 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day: 3/4, Ghouls, Scarefest, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/Spookes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, Michael, why are we slowing down?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Some Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I'm bad at keeping to a schedule. But I'm not changing my intent. Still planning on doing one any other day combining the prompts, because I fell that if I let myself fall to the bracket of 'This-series-will-be-finished', then this simply wont get finished. 
> 
> *Side glances to my other unfinished series*
> 
> Anyway... Hope you enjoy. Also, feel free to take the challenge as well? Think you can finish the challenge before I do? I sure do! Have at it;  
> http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/130234584986/october-is-upon-us-and-thus-the-return-of-the

"Um, Michael, why are we slowing down?"

"No, no no no!"

"Michael?"

"Sorry Gav," Michael said hitting the dash of his car "looks like we're out of fuel."

"Out of fuel? But we 20 miles from the nearest gas station!"

"Wow, thanks Einstein, I already fucking knew that." Michael said, glaring towards his taller colleague. 

"Well then, Mr. Smarts, what are we going to do?"

"I don't fucking know!" Michael yelled, throwing his hands up, "Just help me move the damn thing before some nameless asshole speeds by and decides to hit us." Michael finished, stepping out of the car.

With the combined effort, the two moved the car to the side of the road, Michael muttering something about 'throwing on the hazards, should be able to park here'. Unbeknownst to either of them, their efforts had succeeded in drawing the attention of a passerby, "Hey guys, you in need of a little help?" The young man called out.

"Don't know, depends who's asking?" Michael mumbled under his breath.

"Names Ray." The young man greeted, out stretching his hand to the annoyed little man. "Ray Narvaez Jr., I saw you guys pushing your car over to the side, is the battery dead?"

"No, dipshit" Michael snapped back at Ray. "If the battery was dead then we couldn't have put the hazards on. We're out of gas."

"Well, would you like me to go grab some gas?" Ray offered.

"Where the hell are you going to get gas from? We're in the middle of butt fuck no where. Not to mention, how did you even end up here? I don't see a car." Michael said, eyeing the stranger.

"Oh, I was jogging down the road. I was on my way back to my car actually, and I have a spare gas canister back there. I can just go finish my little run, and bring the gas back for you." Ray explained.

"Oh," Gavin said, "that would be pretty damn top, would you mi-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you wanting out of this?" Michael interrupted.

"Michael, he said he would do it!" Gavin argued.

"Well actually..."

"Fucking told you Gav."

"It's nothing much." Ray began, "It's just, on my run, I saw these three guys creeping around in the graveyard. It's not that far down the road, and they had shovels. I don't know what there up to, but I think they might be grave robbers-"

"And what's this got to do with us?"

"Well, could you guys go make sure they ain't getting into shit they shouldn't be?"

"Why?" Michael questioned, "None of us are getting robbed by them. Ain't much of our problem."

"It's rather rude to desecrate the graves of the dead." Ray argued, "I feel like I would just sleep better at night if I knew these guys weren't fucking around with other people's shit."

"Alright, so you want us to go and check up on these grave robbers? And like, make them stop?" Michael questioned.

"In exchange for gas for your car. Sound like a deal?" Ray said, throwing out his hand to confirm the deal with a handshake.

"Alright, I think we can do that. Right Gav?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard." Gavin confirmed.

"Okay, we're in." Michael said, clasping Ray's hand in a firm handshake. "Well check on the graveyard, you go get us some gas."

"Sounds good."

///

"This utter bullshit" Michael huffed.

"Why is that Michael?"

"How do we know that that Ray guy is even going to get gas? Hell, how do we even know there is a graveyard down this way?"

"I don't know, but you agreed. Besides, Ray seemed trustworthy-" 

"You think everyone is trustworthy." Michael argued.

"I don't know, I feel like Ray is the real deal. Plus, if there are people faffing about in the graveyard, wouldn't the right thing to do be to stop them?"

"Whoa, did you just become a superhero or something?"

"You're the one with a superhero name, oh mighty Mogar." Gavin said, giving Michael a shoulder shove.

"Yeah whatever, Vav the superhero, fighting for justice!"

"Let's just get to this graveyard."

"Whatever you say Vav."

///

After about half a mile of walking down the road, Gavin and Michael found the graveyard Ray had mentioned. The further the two walked among the tombs, the louder voices seemed to grow from the farthest wall of the grounds.

Finally reaching the back corner of the graveyard, the two spotted what seemed to be three people, all gathered around a grave, shoveled dirt flying through the air.

"Mi-cool, look!"

"I can fucking see them Gav. Shut up, we don't want them knowing we're here."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Gav. We got to get them to stop."

"Or leave. But how?"

"I'm not sure." Michael said, "we could always try and scare them away"

"Scare them? Like run out and yell boo! That won't work."

"No, you idiot. Like try, I don't know. Pretend to be ghosts?"

"Well I can't see how that could bloody well go wrong." Gavin said. "We need a real plan."

"Well I ain't got one. You wanted to be the big do-right-hero. And I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Michael said, crossing his arms.

"Well fine. We'll try and be ghosts to scare them out." Gavin said, huffing at the audacity of the idea. The two then split off, hoping to surprise the the people by creating sounds from either sides. Gavin, hidden behind a large tombstone, cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a long low moan.

"Leave this place!" Michael boomed from the other side of the three men in an even lower voice than Gavin. "Stop and undo the damage you've caused, or be cursed by the spirits that slumber here. For it is not wise to wake the dead."

"Ah bullshit," one of the men yelled out, "run along little kids, or else you'll be the one in this grave."

"Charles, come off it." Another one of the grave robbers called out, "I told you we shouldn't be doing this shit. It upsets the spirits, we better listens."

"Come on Freddy, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yeah, Jessica is with me. It's just children having a laugh. Why don't you grow a pair Freddy. Jessica, why don't you go scout out these trouble makers, we'll show them we don't play around." The man named Charles commanded.

A loud low "LEAVE" rung out around the graveyard, just as a rock struck the gravestone of the partially dug up grave, cracking the stone down the middle and sinking slightly further into the soil.

"Ah, fuck this." The grave robber named Jessica said, "this shit ain't worth losing a life over. I'm out."

"I'm with Jessica, have fun Charles."

"Fuck you if you think I'm staying!" And with that, the three grave robbers left the tombstone with shovels abandoned in the green grass.

"I think we did it" Michael said, popping his head from behind a tomb after a moment of scilence.

"Yeah we did, way to go Michael." Gavin said, grabbing one of the abandoned shovels and refilling in the grave.

"You too bud," Michael said, aiding Gavin in his shoveling efforts. "Good idea on throwing the rock, but you may have thrown it a bit too hard, looks like you cracked the tomb."

"I didn't throw the rock, I thought you did?" Gavin said, filling in the last part of the grave.

"Uh, Gav?" Michael said, staring at the grave. "You don't recall what Ray said his full name was, right?"

"Narvaez, wasn't it?" Gavin said, also turning to face the grave.

In a fancy scripture - split in two by the crack that ran down the tomb - was written;

_**Ray Narvaez Jr.** _

_**1963 - 1986** _

__**A runner at heart,  
From the end,  
All the way to the start.**

"Ray?" Gavin whispered under his breath.

"Maybe it's his father? He is junior after all."

"Maybe... But how many juniors can be in a family?"

"Let's just get back to the car, don't worry about it. Come on Gav."

///

"Oh, see Gav! Couldn't have been Ray. He brought us our gas!" Michael said, finally reaching their car.

A gas canister sat next to the car, a not taped onto it.

_Dear Gavin and Michael,_

_Thank you for your help in stopping thoes grave robbers. It's a terrible thing to disturb the dead. After all, we need our sleep. It's also a shame the tomb got a bit cracked, but I guess that's my own fault. Didn't realize I had such an arm. Have a safe drive..._

_Sincerely_  
-the one and only  
Ray Narvaez Jr. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spookes Month!


End file.
